The plan
by BubblesGirl13
Summary: The ppg move to megaville blossom,bubbles,brick and boomer have a plan for buttercup and butch ,what can that plan be ? bubblesxboomer blossomxbrick buttercupxbutch R&R ...CHAP 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Based On PPGD

The Girls Are 12 Years Old

P.S: I don't own anything but the new characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a bad day for Buttercup, she needed to move out of Townsville to megaville, she had to leave her friends and she didn't really want to, she still was a tomboy of course

Blossom didn't really mind that much about leaving Townsville, of course she well misses everyone but she wanted to go to megaville since she was 6 years old.

Bubbles was the same as blossom but a different reason, she wanted to go there because she wanted to meet knew people, and maybe she just maybe she might like some boys there …

The girls went down stairs, they had their bags ready.

Blossom had her usual hair style, she was wearing a white top that had pink hearts around it, and she was wearing blue shorts and pink shoes on

Bubbles had her pigtails, she was wearing a sky blue shirt that says love and she was wearing a jeans mini skirt with her sky blue shoes

Buttercup her usual her style but she had a lime green clip on, her sisters forced her to pit it on

Buttercup was wearing a boy's shirt, it was lime green and it had skulls around it, she had her baggy black pants on and her favorite lime green converse

"Were ready professor "said bubbles

"Ok sweetie get to the car, I just need to pack some things I forgot "said professor

"Ok" said replied bubbles

She went to the car with her sister

Buttercup was listening to her Ipod so she didn't really what was going on …

"Hey bloss do you think we should tell buttercup?" asked bubbles

"No, she'll get crazy and say stuff like you don't even know him "said blossom

"Ok, so how's your little plan gonna work?" asked bubbles

"Just trust me the boy I was talking to has a brother and he has the same attitude as buttercup "said blossom

"Ok … did you tell him were powerpuff girls?" asked bubbles

"No …I can't then he might think I'm a freak or something, or he'll just use me "said blossom

"Oh yeah you got a point there "said bubbles

Then she put her Ipod on and started to listen to some songs

Meanwhile in Megaville …

"Dude is you sure? "Asked a blonde boy

"Yes I'm positive "replied a red headed boy

"But …what if it doesn't work "asked the blonde

"I'm sure it'll work the girl I've been talking to has a sister and she's just like our bro upstairs same stubborn attitude "said the red head

"Ok … does she know we have powers?" asked the blonde

"Dude I'm not an idiot like you ….of course I didn't tell her!"Said the red head

"Hey! I'm not an idiot "said the blonde

"I didn't get 10 out of 20 in maths "said the red head

"Ok I didn't study and you know that!" said the blonde

"I didn't study and I got a full mark "said the red head mockingly

"That's because you're a nerd "said the blonde

"And you got 10 because you're a dumb blonde" said the red head

"Shut up!" said the blonde

"Shut up "said the red head

He was mimicking the blonde boy

"Stop that" said the blonde

"Stop that" said the red head

"UGH!" said the blonde, and then he stormed off

He laughed for a while then said

"This never gets old "

Back to the girls …

"Are we there yet "asked buttercup

"No" said the professor

"Ok" "are we there yet "said buttercup

"For the 100th time NO" said professor

"No actually it was 1000th time I ask "said buttercup truthfully

Blossom, bubbles and the professor groaned

"Are we there yet? "Asked bubbles

"YES, we are "said professor

"WHAT?! Then why did you tell me we weren't there yet "asked buttercup

"Because I was hoping you won't talk "said professor

"Whatever "mumbled buttercup

The car stopped and the girls got out of the car

"Wow "said blossom

"Cool" said buttercup

"Amazing "said bubbles

They were checking out the house

While the professor was getting their bags out of the car's trunk

After all their stuff were in blossom and bubbles went running upstairs and opened blossom's laptop

Blossom signed on MSN

Pink Rose (online)

Blossom looked on her contact list that was online and she hoped that the boy she talked with for 3 weeks was online

(Online)

Hot-gal

Violet 143

Bella Bell

Smart jack

Awesome rocker

The boy she talked with wasn't online she was a bit sad, she liked him

Suddenly a message popped up

I got 99% in math has just signed in

Blossom smiled

"That's him, let's chat Hehe "said blossom

"Really he seems smart" said bubbles while looking at the screen

I got 99% in math: Hey

Pink Rose: Hey sup?

I got 99% in math "nm u?

Pink Rose: I just moved to Megaville

I got 99% in math: you for real!? I live there

Pink Rose: No way

I got 99% in math: yes way

Pink Rose: How Old are you again?

I got 99% in math: 12, you always forget

Pink Rose: You always forget my hair color

I got 99% in math: what's the color of your hair again?

Pink Rose: lol, my hair color is red

I got 99% in math: wow, that's my hair color

Pink Rose: Co0ol

I got 99% in math: Hey this is how I write cool!

Pink Rose: To bad :p

I got 99% in math: :(

Pink Rose: so how was your day?

I got 99% in math: Great

Pink Rose: Why? :p

I got 99% in math: because you're online :p

Pink Rose: Awww :$ Thx

"he's so sweet !" said bubbles" ask him if you could meet him in the park "

"ok"said blossom

Pink Rose : Hey ! I have a idea

I got 99% in math: and what that ?

Pink Rose : Why don't we meet at the park

I got 99% in math: ok …but I need to do my math home work it'll take me about 10 min

Pink Rose : Yay ! :D

I got 99% in math: what time ?

Pink Rose :um.. how about 3:30 ?

I got 99% in math: ok it'll be 3:30 in 13 min

Pink Rose : ok :)

I got 99% in math : what do you look like ? or what are you gonna be wearing ?

Pink Rose : um … my hair is red just like I told you and its till my waist ,I have it in a red bow ,I have pink eyes (don't ask)I'll be wearing a white top with pink hearts around it and blue shorts and pink shoes

I got 99% in math: nice (Y)

Pink Rose : *giggles*so how do you look like ?

I got 99% in math : this is like blind date

Pink Rose :lol

I got 99% in math: ok I have red hair like you and I'll be having a red cap on and I have red eyes (don't ask) I'll be wearing a red shirt that says roses are red violets are blue … you're so stupid and I hate you ! and I'll be wearing black jeans and red converse , BTW: my hair is till my neck in the middle of the neck .

Pink Rose : *giggles*

I got 99% in math: what ?

Pink Rose : oh nothing

I got 99% in math: oh come on

"he sounds super cute " said blossom while blushing

"Awww you're blushing ,…you like him " said bubbles while giggling

"yeah I do … not that much ….ok yes I do "said blossom with her face flushed

Pink Rose : did you finish your HW?

I got 99% in math : yep

Pink Rose: wow your fast

I got 99% in math: I'm smart Hehe

Pink Rose: Me To :)

I got 99% in math: we have a lot in common :) , hey its 3:30 meet ya at the park …wait do you know where that is ?

Pink Rose : yeah I have a map my dad told me

I got 99% in math: ok the center park cya there

Pink Rose : Cya

I got 99% in math(away)

Pink Rose(away)

"wish me luck " said blossom

"ok bye good luck with lover boy " giggled bubbles

"shut up !" said blossom while blushing

And with that she ran out side the house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think?

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 sorry for the long wait :L been grounded XP rlly im bad :L

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here I am walking in the park heh thought it would be interesting

Well it was until I found blossom's new …

How could she not tell me !?

Im her sister !! ugh I totally hate her now

Meanwhile …

"so that's what you meant about your sister being stubborn " said brick

"yeah … " replied blossom

"just like butch " said brick surprised " I cant believe she thought I was YOUR boyfriend "

"yeah … just because you .. um … eh .."blossom stuttered and blushed

"I what ? " asked brick

"never mind not important ,anyway how are we spouse to make those two meet up?" said blossom

"this is what were gonna do ….. " said brick

Meanwhile

"Ugh how is someone SPOUSE to have SOME FUN around here while YOU GUYS not STARING at ME ! " shouted buttercup

"well sorry your just so …. Attractive "winked a boy with brown and hazel eyes

"ok EW" said buttercup grossed out

"Yeah babe your so attractive you know you want me " said another one

"uh no I don't " said buttercup glaring at the three boys

"oh come on ! " said the boy again

"NO! now piss off me you freak "buttercup turned around and started walking away

"HEY! WAIT! You skate board babe ? " said the boy with black hair

"STOP CALLING ME THAT ! and yes " said buttercup

"great so… if I beat YOU in skate boarding you go out with me and if You win well .. you pick " said the boy with black hair

"in your dreams lover boy I aint goin out with no one and if I beat YOU , you and your little gang piss off and leave me alone " said buttercup

" no you have to agree or I can just stalk you " smiled the boy cheekily

"fine bring it on pretty-boy" said buttercup

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for shortness :L im busy these days

Next is about who wins check it comin next XD

Ilyz xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Enjoy**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect! This is totally gonna work , your really smart" said the smiling blossom

"not as smart as you are " said brick

Meanwhile ..

"AND ….GO ! "shouted buttercup "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK YOU IDIOT FAGGOTS ! "

"girl calm down ! your just stressed out " said a voice

"ok didn't we have a deal , you paki ?" said buttercup

"no you had a deal with the losers " said the voice again

She turned around and didn't see anyone , but then she looked at the corner and saw a shadow ,she got in her fighting status

"wow really calm down I don't fight girls " said the voice again

"if you're a real man show your self " said buttercup

"ok then " said the voice

She looked down at the shadow and saw feet

She looked up and saw a boy with jet black her and green eyes , his hair was spiky with green streaks in his hair

He had a green shirt with a black skull and writing that said " KILL" ,he was also wearing black pants with green converse (a/n im sorry I just love converse )

Buttercup was stunned ,to her of course he looked very stunning

He had a black with green striped skateboard nest to him

"hello? Girl are you there? " he waved his hand in front of her face

Buttercup snapped out of her dreamland and glared at him

"what is It ?!" snapped buttercup

"you know if your gonna make some friends you can be nice to them first " said the boy

"Oh I don't want to make friends! If I wanted to I can have as much as I want "she said

"I'm not counting on that "he said

"Wanna bet? "Said buttercup

"Nah I don't do bets "said the boy

"Because you know your going to lose, such a loser "said buttercup

"No, I can beat you and you skate board anytime "said the boy

"Well bring it on "said buttercup

"It's on then "he replied

….

The boy brought his skate board up

"GO!" shouted the boy

And with that the race begun

Buttercup took the lead and the boy was few meters away

Buttercup smirked

"Who's the loser now? "Said buttercup laughing

"YOU!" and with that the boy went fast and took the lead and left buttercup stunned

She was speechless no one she can remember could of beat her in skateboarding that easy! And out of the blue this boy does? She couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing but she didn't let her thoughts ruin her chance of winning

She did some tricks to move faster and get to the lead but no such luck

And suddenly her eyes were wide

She couldn't believe her eyes the boy she was competing against did "rock n rolls "on the skateboard something she couldn't ever do!

And she knew she was losing ,she knew she had no chance of winning but she never wanted to say it never wanted to admit that this boy is better than her , no way she was going to admit it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, I'll write the next chappie soon, hope so

Anyway

REVIEW: D

Who ever do I love you :P

And sorry for the very long wait AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Chap 4

**Enjoy my peeps**

* * *

Buttercup's POV :

.I lost … I couldn't win ..

UGH ! this is not fair !

How could I lose to a HIM!?!

"so ah what's your name ? " the dude asked me

"name's none of your business " I said rudely

"girl u rather me calling you girl or none of your business or your REAL name " he said

"call me girl then ! " I said

"FINE , why do you have to be such a bitch about it ? " said the DUDE

Did he just say BITCH?!

"oh and why do you have such a asshole about my name ? " I said

HA ! he better shut his mouth

"fine then I'll leave you …bye GIRL" he said

And he's leaving me ?!

Wait why do I care ?!

"fine bye boy " I said

"call me butch ok ? " said the DUDE I mean BUTCH !

Butch .. hm .. his name doesn't match the way he looks

"ok then Bye BUTCH " I laughed

"bye loser " he smiled and left me

LOSER ?!?! why I …I'm so gonna kill him !!!

Meanwhile

* * *

"where is he ? ." said boomer

Boomer was walking on the edge of the roof ,to some people they thought it was dangerous but he doesn't care since he has powers

But girls thought it was hot ,just like him

"why am I talking to my self ? I'll just call him " said boomer to himself

He jumped from the roof to the ground like a cat (a/n I love cats ,but dogs more I have one dog :D)

…. In the other corner of the house …,

"mm where can blossom be ? " said bubbles

Bubbles looked around the houses the large buildings and animals stores shops malls

She didn't leave a place but to look at and marveled

_Awesome this place is amazing !_ thought bubbles

Suddenly she paid attention to a cute blonde boy on the edge of the roof with a phone on his hand

He was walking and he looked like he didn't care ,and he didn't even look where he was walking at all !

He started to dialed a number and put the wireless phone on his ear

He seemed pissed ,bubbles blushed and kept on starting at him

He flipped and jumped of the roof to the ground again and went inside his house

Bubbles eyes widened ,_ he flipped and jumped of A ROOF?! And not even a SCRATCH ON HIS KNEES OR ARMS ?!_

_Wow kids here are amazing_ thought bubbles

She kept on walking when she saw a little girl being bulled by three big boys that seemed around her age (a/n bubbles age not the girl's age)

_Poor girl ! I have to help her_ thought bubbles

The girl cried and called out the name "BOOMER ! "

Bubbles raised her eyebrows

"BOOMER !!..BOOMER! " the girl kept on crying and the three boys laughed

They pushed her off the ground and laughed even more

Then the boy that bubbles saw earlier showed up and came right behind the three boys

And said something but bubbles didn't hear exactly what he said

The boys jumped off the ground and started backing away and saying sorry and begging for him to forgive them

"don't beg me BEG HER! " he said

"were sorry ! were never gonna do that again bow bye" and then the three boys ran off

The boy kneeled down and smiled at her

She looked up and hugged him

He hugged her back and took her hand got her inside the house

_That's so cute ! hes so sweet_ thought bubbles

Bubbles kept her way until she saw her sister's face blossom red as a tomato in the park.........**_alone_**

"BLOSSOM HEY!" shouted bubbles

"HEY BUBBS COME HURRY !!" said blossom

"okay!" said bubbles

* * *

**-yawns-** _sleepy, writing the_ **–yawns**- _next chap_**-yawns_-_**_ter soon_

_r_-**yawns-**_review_

cyao

!!


End file.
